


Fun with Jim and Spock (podfic fanvid)

by ivycross, pamdizzle, TLara (larissabernstein)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Humor, Kirk/Spock Day, M/M, Parody, Podfic, Spoof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 09:04:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2304179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivycross/pseuds/ivycross, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pamdizzle/pseuds/pamdizzle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/larissabernstein/pseuds/TLara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mature "children's book" for K/S fen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun with Jim and Spock (podfic fanvid)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pamdizzle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pamdizzle/gifts), [ivycross](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivycross/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fun with Jim and Spock](https://archiveofourown.org/works/978745) by [pamdizzle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pamdizzle/pseuds/pamdizzle). 



[Fun with Jim and Spock](http://vimeo.com/106101309) from [Larissa Bernstein](http://vimeo.com/larissabernstein) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

Text: Pamdizzle  
Art: ivycross  
Vid & Voice: T'Lara  
  
A mature "children's book" for K/S fen.

password: beverage warning


End file.
